Work Me Out
by Tru365
Summary: Who says a day at the gym can't be fun? A.J. Lee was all for equal rights... the right to ogle that is. Hey, who doesn't like a little eye-candy? Just because he didn't know he was the object of her affections, doesn't make it weird? Right? Right? Aww... Jam it!


**_"Unf..."_** That's the one persistent thought that trawled through her mind as she watched him. Watched him train.

She watched as he assiduously completed his phases of exercise. Cardio. Strength. Power.

She saw through (hopefully) undetected glances behind her in the gym's mirror how he tore up the indoor track, did pullups on the gymnast rings and completed the snatch with a 350-lb barbell. It may sound dramatic but if this were a Victorian novel, she'd be one of those the cliché swooning heroines. Gosh! He was delicious!

No! No! She was _NOT_ a stalker, Although the thought _DID_ sneak into her head that this _WAS_ the sixth time she just happened to be at the same gym facility he was.

"Shut up conscience!" she hissed. Then glanced around furtively, hoping fellow fitness-seekers hadn't heard her self-reprimand.

Hey, it wasn't her fault that Crossfit had become a cultural phenomena. She was just observing the trend. And where she was observing the trend lately, he just always happened to be. Yeah... That was it...

...

The Workout of the Day was winding down and he'd long since ditched the Parkway Drive t-shirt he'd been wearing (and she herself, had loooong since ditched the pretense that she was there soley for a workout). That nod to nudity, ladies and gentlemen, had been a sight!

Sweat had been dripping, which in turn had soaked his shirt. He'd stripped the t-shirt off nonchalantly but to her, it had been her own private peepshow. Watching expanses of toned, tan skin being revealed, had made her a bit heady.

The cherry on top? Seeing his nicely developed pecs. She hadn't realized before this, that she was a chest girl, yet here we were. There was something about the contrast of his long, lean torso against his well-developed chest and arms.

A particularly naughty thought just then, crossed her mind. That even as brazen she could be at times, she flushed just thinking about in public. As impressed as she was with the revelation of his chest, it's always been his nipples that drew her gaze. Brown and pert, like beacons calling out for her tongue to lave.

"Whew!" She fanned herself at her thoughts.

The last straw came at the end though, when he was doing an impromptu photo shoot for one his favored fancy dietary supplements to post on social media. Don't even ask her what the whole 'Paleo' movement was about, Was he a famous 18th-century artist or something? Okay, so she was being facetious but let's just say the whole thing was beyond her area of expertise.

He had just looked soooo good in that moment. Hair in a messy high bun, red shorts slung low on his hips. But it was his smile... That big, beautiful smile that shone even beneath his full beard.

She loved it, as he just looked like a loveable puppy. That smile was a mark of the brilliant mind that was lurking beneath the surface.

As much as his body fascinated her, it was his mind that did her in. The times she'd interacted with him had always been fun. He had a dry, deadpan, quirky sense of humor that made her laugh. Also, the way he analyzed and broke down certain situations intrigued her as she watched it play out. She didn't always agree with his viewpoints but he always maintained her respect. He always intrigued her.

Screw it! She was going in! She tossed the bag of baked potato chips she'd been munching on and made her move...

...

The sweat-drenched man was rifling through his gym bag, looking for a change of clothes in the deserted locker room. Seth Rollins swung his head at the blur of movement that appeared in his peripheral vision, his face lighting up in recognition.

He smiled. "Hey! A.J., what's up?"

Seth was only able to give a surprised grunt before the small, dark-haired woman without a word pressed herself against him. Slinging an arm around his neck to pull him in for a breath-stealing kiss, her lips covering his own. Soft lips fluidly moving, continually sipping at his top lip. Teasing, as if to draw it into her own.

Surprise at her actions had him stock-still for a few beats. But his answering fire was quickly sparked by her flicking at the corners of his mouth with her tongue. That was when he flipped the script. Seth lifted A.J. off the ground, she in turn eagerly wrapped her gray leggings-clad limbs around his waist. He then pressed her against a nearby wall, them chest-to-chest. He hungrily began to ravish her mouth, dipping his tongue repeatedly into her honeyed entrance. Seth soon growled in frustration though, he needed to taste more of her. He reluctantly tore his mouth away, A.J. moaning in protest. Seth quickly buried his mouth into her neck, sucking the tender flesh between his teeth. A.J. whimpered, sliding her eyes shut as she threw her head back, giving him even more access.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come to me." Seth muttered between kisses to A.J.'s throat.

Her eyes flew open at his statement, then slid to meet his. "You- you knew I was here?!"

Seth just gave AJ an arch look and a soft smile. He laughed. "You're tiny but even you aren't inconspicuous ducking behind exercise equipment to hide." A.J. groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. Seth stroked her hair in comfort.

"Don't be embarrassed, I wanted you to find me." Seth soothed.

A.J. reared her head back in incredulity. "What?!"

Seth raised a brow. "Who do you think got our friends to drop hints about wherever I'd be working out?"

A.J. narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed in exasperation. "So why not cut out the middleman and just tell me yourself?" She queried.

Seth drew out his response, tapping her nose as he answered. A.J. crinkled said appendage at his touch.

"Becaaaaause pretty little miss, each time we spoke, you were shy around me-" Seth's sentence was interrupted by A.J. grabbing his hand and biting the finger he used on her nose.

"Ow!", he exclaimed. Wagging his bruised digit in an effort to alleviate the sharp sting.

A.J. smirked. "That's what you get. I'm not two. You don't need to touch in order to elaborate on a point."

Seth's words about being shy then suddenly sunk in. "Wait! Me? Shy?!" she scoffed, affronted.

Seth countered. "Yes April Jeanette. You, shy. That's why I thought if we 'accidentally' met at the gym, we'd be in a stress-free environment outside of work, we'd be comfortable to talk. Then these opportunities to meet turned into scouting missions by you and I thought, 'Who am I to judge?'"

Seth then shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to see where they led. "

A.J. smacked Seth's shoulder playfully. "You jerk! You were watching me squirm!"

He laughed. "Nah. It was fun watching how your mind worked."

A.J. laughed sardonically. "Yeah, you're REAL clever huh?" A.J. grabbed Seth's hair in a punishing grip, bringing his face to hers for a bruising kiss.

They continued to exchange fierce kisses, until Seth pulled away to rest his forehead against her own, panting against her lips.

"I need more of you." Seth ground out. He fixed a hungry gaze to hers. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

A.J. looked back at him with wide, brown eyes that never wavered. "Yes, I do."

Seth planted another quick kiss to her. He then skimmed his fingertips under the hem of her sports top, lifting it, feathering his fingers along each inch of skin that became exposed. Seth lifted A.J.'s top completely, leaving her bare to his gaze. He drank in her lithe form. Flared hips drifted up into a contoured waist. The golden skin, her beautiful breasts.

A.J. moved to cover herself but Seth caught her hands gently before she could.

"You know, you never have to hide from me."

A.J. lowered her hands, all the while her gaze never left his. Seth then gathered her into his arms, her skin soft and warm beneath his palms. He leaned down to kiss along her collar bone and over the tops of her breasts. He nuzzled between them, his beard tickling her. She sighed at the sensation. Next thing she knew, he'd drawn her nipple into his mouth. A.J. gasped at the unexpected contact. Encouraged by her sounds, Seth cupped and kneaded her rounded globe with his long fingers. He proceeded to then suck her nipple even deeper into the hot cavern of his mouth.

A.J. moaned and arched her back into his touch. Seth continued his ministrations, then switched his focus to her other breast, giving it the same level of pleasurable detail. Seth placed a final kiss to her her chest, then started to pull away. A.J. objected to this action.

"No." She said languorously. Already deliciously weak from the attention he was lavishing on her body. Seth cradled her face within his palms, touching their foreheads together.

"You remember I asked if you trusted me?" Seth's words ghosting over lips.

A.J. reached up to place a quick kiss on him. "Yes."

Seth smiled at her. "Good girl."

He pressed his mouth to her ear, which began a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down her body. When he'd reached the waistband of her leggings, he looked up at her, asking for a silent permission. A.J. looked down at him from the curtain of her dark hair. She nodded. Seth drew them, along with her panties down and off. He groaned at the sight of A.J. fully bared before him. He reverentially ran his fingertips along her toned thighs, up to her hips where he then spanned her waist with his hands. A.J. then moaned at Seth's next move.

He leaned forward and buried his face in the apex of her thighs, inhaling her scent A.J. gasped at being wholly blindsided at the feeling of his mouth on her most intimate of parts. Seth nuzzled her mound with his nose, then started to lap at her pussy lips.

"Oh shit!" A.J. exclaimed. She involuntarily bucked her hips against his face, The hand she had threaded in Seth's hair tightened reflexively. The pain didn't faze him one iota though, he just hooked an arm under each of A.J.'s legs. He then stood up slowly, adjusting her thighs over his shoulders.

A.J. squeaked at the new positioning, trying to find her purchase but with nothing to grasp onto. Just the flat of her back against the smooth plaster wall. "Oh my God! Seth!"

He grinned up at her from his now fully standing position.

"Like the view from up there? 'Cause I sure do from down here."

A.J. just squeezed her thighs around his head in answer. Seth laughed huskily at the sassiness of her response. He kissed her again intimately, reaching around her to gently spread her lips. He suckled her clit into his mouth. A.J. Whined at this bold move. Feeling a heat bloom within her, then a pulsing. At each pull of his lips, there felt as if there were an invisible thread of throbbing pleasure running from her pussy to the tips of her breasts.

A.J. moaned long and loud. _Uhnn..._ "Yeees! Just like that!"

Seth was bolstered by her noises of encouragement. He braced his forearms against the wall and held A.J.'s legs even firmer. He gave long licks to her smooth labia, prompting tingling sensations there. A.J. sighed and gripped his hair again, then braced her other hand against the wall in a semblance of grounding herself from the sensations flooding her. Seth set about establishing a rhythm, alternating between licks, sucks and ghost-like bites. He'd exposed the nub of her clitoris, the bundle of nerves on full display.

A.J. felt the tension build, winding her up. She whimpered and ground his face against her harder, in a nebulous effort to amplify the beats of feeling centered there. Seth took that as his cue and increased his speed, that's when she burst. A.J. shuddered as her orgasm roared through her in waves, she felt her body go lax. Seth brought her down carefully from his shoulders and then held her. She smiled up at him with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"That was sumthin', huh?" She said on an exhaled laugh.

Seth grinned back at her. "It was 'sumthin' alright."

A.J.'s face soon then settled into an earnest expression. She reached up to touch his cheek.

"Thank you. What just happened between us, I never dreamed would've happened at all, much less here and so soon."

Seth grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I don't regret any of this. I really like you A.J. I like your feistiness, your adventurous spirit, your unexpected moments of shyness-"

She groaned and hid her face in his chest when he said that.

"Also, you have a devious mind that I totally appreciate. I mean, being stalked like prey never felt sexier." He teased.

A.J. then looked up at him with an adorable pout.

"Keep up the comedy act Rollins and this-" She cupped his hardness through his shorts. "won't be taken care of anytime in the near future."

Seth groaned at the feel of her hand on his cock. "Okay! Okay! I'll behave!"

A.J. patted his cheek with a smirk. "Good boy."

She then looked around the locker room and said. "What do we do now?"

Seth linked their hands together and offered. "Well before this, I was going to my hotel room to unwind after my workout. "

A.J.'s face fell at what she perceived as Seth's move for them to part ways. He saw the array of emotions flit across her face.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish. I planned to hang out in my room and I wondered if you wanted to come with? We could play some video games. Or share our comic stash?

A.J.'s face brightened at the suggestion. "I'd love that! But first, we need to get clean from all the strenuous exercise we did in and OUT of the gym today."

She drew him by the hand towards the showers.

Seth's smile reappeared. "Yes ma'am!"

Today was a good day...


End file.
